Anazar
Anazar was the apprentice of Archareveim Zinizar. History Before the Great War When Anazar was a child, she lived with her mother and father. Her father came from a long line of obsessive Hareveim supporters, and dreamed that Anazar would one day join them. When Anazar manifested her magical talents, her father was overjoyed. In response, he killed his wife before committing suicide, knowing that the Hareveim preferred to recruit orphans. This proved successful, in its own twisted way, as Anazar was later recruited to be the apprentice of Zinizar Re-Unification Anazar was sent to Zanzifos in Gilneas with the Scroll of Lore to represent Dalaran in the reunification of the Azure church. When Lord Xalmor Windrunner, a Viridian Templar who presided over the reunification, fled to Zul'Dare, she went with him, taking with her the Scroll of Lore. After a New Barsmouth was taken by the forces of Middlecreek, she became convinced that Zul'Dare was no ally of Dalaran and resolved to leave. She went with Ewekapu Marsh and Barnabas Waite to Kul Tiras. There, she slept with Ewe. At her request he escaped Boralus with Barny with the intent of getting help from Dalaran, a plan he quickly abandoned. The Invasion of Boralus When Namor Periandrius and Xalmor arrive in Kul Tiras, she found herself forcibly deprived of the Scroll of Lore, despite the best efforts of her guards and Mathredis Firestar. Namor intended to use the Scroll to steal Phorcys' godhood and memorized several spells from it, including the Rituals of Binding. His allies, however, failed him and the Scroll found its way back into Anazar's hands. The half-trolls of the Esoteric Order had invaded Boralus under the command of Men'heva, the False Prophet of Mnesthes. Highlord Xalmor and Caxagord attempted to take the Scroll from Anazar and engaged her in a magical duel. Xalmor was secretly working against Men'heva and his false doctrine, and when the Truth was revealed to Anazar she sided with Xalmor against Caxagord and her former bodyguard, the Zaramim named Kirazar. The following clash decimated much of the fortress and Xalmor and Anazar found themselves victorious. Caxagord and Kirazar were not slain, but had magically spirited themselves away. Lady of the Malefactors After their battle, Xalmor invited Anazar to join the Malefactors, an organization dedicated to destroying the Benefactors. She accepted and went to recruit those who she could. Amongst those was Ianthe Marsh, whom she did not exactly get along well with. The Malefactors regrouped when peace returned to the city and became part of the new Regency Council. Anazar was left behind with the Scroll of Lore to placate the Council of Tirisfal while the rest of the Malefactors set off to conquer Zul'Dare. The Tirisfalen, however, betrayed the Malefactors' trust and attempted to seize the Scroll of Lore. Phorcys, who had pledged himself to assisting those in the Regency Council, learned of this and warned Anazar. They fled on short notice, teleporting to Dalaran. They were imprisoned shortly in the dungeon, before being sprung by Sister Gianata. The Second Fenris Summit Anazar rejoined the Malefactors in time for be a part of the Fenris Isle Summit. Xalmor refused to let her participate in the Battle of Dalaran. Versus the Empress-Sorceress Anazar was sent to Fagerstrom to aid Azj'ial in destroying Teliel Zamashen and the Benefactors. She succeeded in her task and even killed Zinizar, but Kirazar cut her throat before she could escape. Appearance garb]] Anazar was extremely beautiful and is often described as "busty". Many lust after her, including, but not limited to, Ewekapu Marsh, Namor Periandrius and, to a lesser extent than the others, Xalmor. The only known man to date to copulate with her is Ewe. Abilities Anazar, being a high-ranking Hareveim and Zinizar's apprentice, was a powerful user of magic. Her favored spell was Azure Lightning. Anazar has studied the Scroll of Lore's secret in greater depth than almost any other still alive in her time. This has afforded to her a plethora of spells known to no other. Category:Characters Category:Pagans Category:Humans